justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Jackson: The Experience
Michael Jackson: The Experience is a game made by Ubisoft. The game is featured on Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo 3DS, iOS, and PlayStation Vita. It was originally released on November 10, 2010 for Wii, DS, and PSP. Gameplay *Unleash an instant dance party as you attempt to master authentic Michael Jackson choreography from famous from both of his live and music video performances *The game features 26 of Michael's most unforgettable tracks, including "Beat it," "Smooth Criminal," "Billie Jean" among others, with lyrics laid out for you as you dance *Practice Michael's moves in MJ School, then show off your skills and be the life of the party *Up to four players can jump in and out of the spotlight in a variety of fun multiplayer modes *Battle one-on-one (or two-on-two) in Challenge mode, form your own dance crew, or be the star with your friends as your very own back-up dancers *Kinect version leverages proprietary Player Projection technology that puts their image in the game. **There are 5 modes in the Kinect version: Practice (Dancing only), Dance (Dancing only), Sing (Singing only), Performance (Dancing and Singing) and Master Performance (Dancing and Singing). *The portable versions are all different in terms of gameplay, such as the DS version being similar to Elite Beat Agents and the PSP version being similar to Guitar Hero. Track Listing Trivia * The Wii version is very similar to ABBA: You Can Dance in terms of graphics and the only differences are the font and the look of the menu. *In the Wii version of the game, "Money" is incorrectly credited as a song from the album Blood on the Dance Floor: HIStory in the Mix which was released in 1997. **This would be true if the song in the game was the remix but it is the original version of the song, released on HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I in 1995. * The Wii version had a bundle that came with a replica of the infamous white bedazzled glove worn by Michael Jackson. * If the DS version of the game detects it is being played via an unauthorized pirating device, you will hear vuvuzela sounds over the game's audio, making it difficult to play. * If there are two players in a song, P2 will appear in each side of the screen making a feeling of a trio mode, even though the routines are duets. * In every dance on the Wii and PS3 versions, Michael Jackson is portrayed by Yoni Jayl (who is also the choreographer, along with Cain Kitsais and Céline Rotsen).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jeTf8Iv4c0 * The Just Dance 2 Gold Move sound effect is used in this game. ** Also, Gold Moves or Gold Notes display "GOLD MOVE" or "GOLD NOTES" in the score area (instead of "YEAH") when they are performed or sung correctly. * Karaoke is exclusive to both Xbox 360 and PS3. ** In the Xbox 360 version, the player can sing using the Kinect Sensor's mic, the Xbox 360 headset or a wireless or USB microphone. Singing is only available in Performance Mode, Master Performance Mode and Sing Mode. ** In the PS3 version, lines that are highlighted in gold are called "Gold Notes". * was licensed by Triumph International. * Unlike the Xbox 360 version, which mainly runs at 30fps in Menus and Gameplay and 60fps in some cases (like loading screens for example), the Wii and PS3 versions run at 60fps. ** The Wii version fully runs at 60fps, including the Menus and Backgrounds. In some backgrounds, it drops to 30fps. ** The PS3 version does run at 60fps. However, Menus update at 30fps so does the backgrounds. The backgrounds are pre-rendered instead of in-game. Beta Elements For a full list of '' ’s Beta elements, see Michael Jackson: The Experience/Beta Elements.'' Gallery Covers MJTEGloveSpecialEditioncover.jpeg|Glove Bundle Cover SMOE41Cover.png michael-jackson-the-experience-usa-en-fr-de-es-it-pl-ru-playstation-portable_1484214063.jpg|Psp Cover 51yC-FqiQRL._AC_SX215_.jpg|Ds Cover 10-1201202131290-L.jpg|iOS App Icon th (1).jpg th (2).jpg th.jpg Promotional Content download.jpg hqdefault.jpg th (3).jpg th (4).jpg th (5).jpg In-Game Screenshots Wii Screenshot_6.png|Song section selection menu Screenshot_2 (2).png|Gameplay Screenshot_3 (2).png|Scoring screen Screenshot_1 (2).png|Song selection menu PS3 Mj_titlescreen_ps3.png|Title screen Screenshot_1.png|Song selection menu Mjte_ps3_gameplay.png|Gameplay Screenshot_3.png|Scoring screen Xbox 360 Screenshot_4 x360.png|Gameplay Screenshot_4 x3601.png|Scoring screen Screenshot_4x3602.png|Mode selection menu Screenshot_4x3603.png|Song selection menu Screenshot_4.png|Song mode selection screen Screenshot_5.png|Gameplay 2 Screenshot_6.png|Song section selection menu PSP Screenshot_7psp.png|Scoring screen Screenshot_7psp1.png|Options Screenshot_7psp2.png|Collection Screenshot_7psp3.png|Title screen Screenshot_7psp4.png|Save file selection screen Screenshot_7psp5.png|Gameplay Screenshot_7psp6.png|Scoring screen DS Screenshot_7ds.png|Title screen Screenshot_7ds1.png|Song selection screen Screenshot_7ds2.png|Difficulty selection screen Screenshot_7ds3.png|Tutorial Screenshot_7ds4.png|No-Fail Mode on/off selection screen Screenshot_7ds5.png|Gameplay Screenshot_7ds6.png|Scoring screen IOS/PSVita/3DS Videos Trailers Michael Jackson The Experience - iPhone iPod Touch iPad - HD Gameplay Trailer Michael Jackson The Experience - Official Trailer North America Michael Jackson The Experience Launch Trailer Game Footage Songlist - Michael Jackson The Experience (Wii) Michael Jackson The Experience Intro and Credits References Site Navigation es:Michael Jackson: The Experience Category:Article stubs Category:Games Category:Ubisoft Category:Video games Category:Michael Jackson: The Experience